Among related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,625,938 and 4,710,819 both of Brown, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 6,809,495 of Rodnunsky.
As noted in its Abstract, Brown '819 describes a suspension system for supporting and conveying equipment, such as a camera assembly, which includes at least three flexible members, spaced-apart mounting drums for extendably and retractably supporting the flexible members and an equipment support member including an inner section to which the equipment is attached and an outer section connected to the flexible members. The inner and outer sections of the equipment support member are rotatable relative to each other about at least two separate axis of rotation. Preferably the mounting drums for the flexible members are operated by a computer-controlled drive to permit an operator to selectively extend and/or retract one or more of the flexible members to achieve the desired movement of the supported equipment.
In Rodnunsky '495 objects are moved throughout three-dimensional space by using two supporting ropes each of which connects to both opposing sides of the payload. If one rope breaks, the payload gently travels to the middle of the coverage area in a safe manner, maintaining the given displacement in the other unbroken axis. In addition, since the ropes are commanded from one point, distantly located motors and electrical cables are not required. Many types of useful devices may then be attached to the platform including devices that require external power or devices that possess their own power and are operated via wireless signals.
Objects of the Invention
This omnipositional cable-suspension system enables the suspension of any inanimate object (the “object”) that can be readily moved to any position about its three-dimensional axis without changing the cable-suspension system of the object. The object can be repositioned to any other stationary position as many times as desired. The inanimate object can be moved from one position to another, while the object remains stable in any position so placed.
Other objects which become apparent from the following description of the present invention.